1. Field
This disclosure relates to power factor correcting technology, and, more particularly, to a power factor correcting circuit and a method for correcting a power factor in an AC-powered lighting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid-state light emitting devices such as, for example, LEDs (light emitting diodes) are commonly known to consume less power than conventional, non-solid-state lighting devices, such as, for example, halogen devices, cathode ray tube (CRT) devices, and the like. Because of their lower power consumption, LED lighting devices (or apparatuses) have grown in popularity, replacing most conventional non-LED lighting devices. Some of the more recent LED lighting devices use alternating current (AC) direct drive circuits to power the devices, instead of using direct current (DC) drive circuits.
AC direct drive circuits may impose weight and space restrictions on an LED lighting device. Additionally, AC direct drive circuits frequently experience differences in phase between an input voltage and an output current, resulting in generation of reactive power and increased power dissipation in the LED lighting device. It may be difficult to adjust for frequency drift of an AC input voltage signal with respect to a drive current signal in an AC direct drive circuit for an AC lighting device.